Harry Potter
'Harry James Potter '(born July 31, 1980) is the main protagonist of the series of books and films of the same name, he is a wizard who survived an attempted murder by a dark-wizard named Lord Voldemort as an infant - leaving him with a distinctive lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. His is the son of James Potter I and Lily Potter. Biography Harry was born on 31 July 1980 to a wizard and witch named James and Lily Potter. On Halloween 1981 when Harry was a year old, James and Lily were killed by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who tried to kill Harry too but his spell rebounded due to the protection Lily offered due to sacrificed herself to save Harry and ended up destroying Voldemort's body, making him very weak. After this Ruberus Hagrid arrived and took Harry to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall who left Harry in the care of Lily's Muggle sister Petunia Dursely and her husband Vernon. However due to their hatred of magic, Petunia and Vernon didn't treat Harry kindly like making him sleep in a cupboard whilst they would constantly spoil their son Dudley who bullied Harry at home and at school. Then in 1991, when Harry turned eleven, Hagrid returned and told Harry he was a wizard and would attend Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. Appearances #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 1 and Part 2) #Avada Kedava in Castaras by Voldemort, Wormtail and Draco. (mentioned) Trivia *Harry is similar to Tom Clarke as both are wizards and both lost one or both of their parents at a young age on Halloween (Harry was one when his parents James and Lily were killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween 1981 whilst Tom was ten when his mother Helen was killed by a Nekross probe on Halloween 2006). There a two differences between the two: first, Harry has unlimited magic, whilst Tom can only cast three spells a day. The second difference between them is Harry attends Hogwarts to learn magic whilst Tom attends a normal school and is taught magic by his grandmother Ursula and possibly Helen before her death. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it's revealed that in some ways, Harry is complete opposite with his nemesis Voldemort though at the same time they share a number of things in common: **Known similarities with Voldemort: ***Harry and Voldemort have blood relations with Salazar Slytherin, but Harry is very distantly related to Salazar Slytherin, but is not a descendant of him, as Voldemort is descended from Slytherin and the second Peverell brother, while Harry is a descendant of the third. ***Both once having a parent before they died but their difference are: ****Harry's parents were loving parents that willing to gave their life for their son's safty, while.. ****Voldemort's parent were unofficially divorced where his mother dies soon after the childbirth while his father, whom disown his wife and unborn child ultimately assasinated by Voldemort himself years later. ***Both has developed their powers in the equal age but... ****Harry was skeptical about his magic heritage even with him have used his powers once (which is reasonable due to used them for the first time by accident) and yet to mastered it until attending Hogwarts. ****Voldemort has fully mastered his powers and even used them to threatened others. ***Both known making a number of friends but.. ****Harry deeply trusts his allies and friends, while ****Voldemort had no affection toward his allies and friends and only see them as expendable pawns. **Obvious difference with Voldemort ***Voldemort was a model student in Hogwarts that uses his reputation as mask for hiding his malicious nature, while Harry is not a model student and known having records in breaking rules, but still a good boy nevertheless. ***Harry was born with pure love union from his parents, while Voldemort's instead born with a fake love union (implied either Imperius Curse or Love Potion). ***Harry had not fear with death while Voldemort was otherwise. Gallery Harry Potter pic.jpg Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Harry getting into trouble with Vernon Dursley Harry Potter facing Lord Voldemort.png|Harry Potter facing Lord Voldemort Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Teleporters Category:Multiple Saver Category:Male Damsels Category:Alchemist Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Married Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Lead Males Category:Artistic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Defenders Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Big Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Monster Tamers Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Teachers Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Zoopaths Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:The Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Normal Badass